


As Black as the Demons of the Night

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy of Gisborne is on a ship that brings him home from the Holy Land, and he is  tormented by guilt for killing Marian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Black as the Demons of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nero come i demoni della notte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379877) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal). 



It just took one moment for the world to lose its colors, a single stroke of sword.  
The world has lost the colors and you, Guy, you have lost everything.  
The black remains, the black of a moonless night, the black that has always defined what you were, knight.  
Black your clothes, black your heart.  
Just the red remains: alive, burning with passion, red as the anger that has blinded you in that moment when everything changed.  
As red as blood that stained you.  
Blood that you, Guy, will always see, a flower blossomed on the purest white, on that lily withered through your touch.  
That is a stain that you can not wash and you know it.  
You rubbed the black leather of your clothes, you almost consumed it, but that blood remains even if you can not see it.  
You feel it, burning like a stigma, you feel it scalding your skin.  
You can no longer stand it. You tear the jacket away and throw it into the sea. You watch it sinking into the black water and you hope that everything disappears with it, but the stain remains and it burns what's left of your heart.  
You lean to watch the sea around the ship, the ship that takes you further and further away from her cold body, the ship that takes you back to the house that was never really yours and that now will never be yours again.  
For a while, you were able to believe, you allowed yourself to dream of a different future, of a life beside her. It was a colorful glimpse into the loneliness that always wrapped you with its dark cloak. Now that cloak closes again to wrap you like a shroud.  
You lean toward the waves, with your eyes closed and you think it wouldn't take much.  
Your hands loosen the grip on the railing and you bend forward a little, then you hear someone screaming your name and you straighten up with a start.  
The ungraceful voice of the sheriff calls you from below deck and you reluctantly follow it, only because you don't have anything else left.  
Before descending into the dark belly of the ship you stop for a moment to watch the icy black waves that seem to call you. You turn your back on them and you try not to think about the demons that eat at your heart. You know they will always come back, as black as the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my fanfic "Nero come i Demoni della Notte". English is not my mothertongue, I tried to translate it in the best way I could, but if you see errors, please point them to me so I can fix them. :)


End file.
